Izu the Pokestar
by TheTwistedFate
Summary: Izuku was always told he couldn't be a hero. But with pokemon by his side he doesn't need a flashy quirk. Izuku won't get OFA
1. Rules

Sorry but this will be vital to the actual story

So the original author put it up after one chapter so for the rules of the story this is what I have pieced together

Izuku is quirkless until after the first time he was attacked by the sludge villain(slight change from original were it was after the second one

All might does not offer him One For All and I absolutely will not give it to him

He uses his Pokemon to get into UA and become a hero

Bakugou is still an ass to him and will hate him

He is the only one who can use Pokemon but it is still a game in the Bnha universe

Now onto his quirk this is how I think it works

He can summon any non legendary Pokemon in their base form so if he wanted a lucario he would get riolu and they will start at level five

He has to train them up himself for them to gain moves and evolve

There is no evolution or mega stones but i have a way to include z stones.

They can be affected status wise by quirks for example Midnight sleep, kaminari paralized

Follows gen 7 logic

Now that I have made the rules I will have him use 3 Pokémon. I have decided on Ralts and starly.


	2. Prolouge awakening

This = normal

_Is_ =thoughts

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = izuku mumbling

For Midoriya is was like any other day he sat in his middle school class, got insulted, and then beaten up. This is Midoriya Izuku a kid that has a dream to be a hero. Unfortunately there is one problem and that is he 'is' part of the 20% of people who are quirkless this has lead to him being bullied. Any back to the story his teacher walked in.

"I could pass out these career aptitude test but honestly what's the point you all want to be heroes don't you" the teacher exclaimed while the class started using their quirks" Hey don;t lump me in with the rest of these losers i'm the only one here capable of becoming an top hero they would be lucky to be sidekicks(you know who)

"You think your better than us bakagou" I don't think I know "oh yeah Midoriya wants to go to Ua as well don't you. Of course saying this cause the class to burst out laughing but midoriya had enough.

Why can't I become a hero them. "Your quirkless come on midoriya your useless" said Yubi(fingers) oh yeah what about you your grades are 3 lowest and all you can do is extend your fingers with make them easier to break. I at least have the intelligence to back me up. Shouted midoriya effectively shutting the class before the bell rang and students start to file out

As Izuku was packing up he gets cornered by Bakugou and Tsubara (Yubi left do to the embarrassment) so deku you think Your hot shit because you stood up well guess What YOUR NOT suited bakugou while taking his notebook and blowing it up. "If you truly wanted to be a hero, there is a way. Take a swan dive And pray you get born with even a decent quirk in your next life" bakugou maniacally says as he walks out of the room laughing.

Izuku goes down to fish out his notebook _Stupid kach- no he doesn't deserve that name stupid bakugou doesn't he know that suicide bating can get him blacklisted from becoming a hero that ass. Well better go home better take the long way and go under the tunnel. _As he saying this the manhole begins to shake "ah a medium sized invisibility cloak you'll do." a man made of sludge says as he goes to attack midoriya for him to jump to the side as he knows basic self defense. Unfortunately for him the sludge villain managed to capture him with his speed. "I honestly didn't think you would evade me but now i got you thanks your my hero" the sludge villain said. _No i can't die here my mom needs me i need to escape wait_ hey sewage "eh ahhhhh" the sludge villain screams as izuku uses his pencil to stab his eye.

You brat I'll kill you painfully for that. Suddenly the man hole burst open. **I THINK NOT VILLIAN why because I am here DETROIT SMASH. **"Damn you all mi-g-ht" the villain screeches as he is splattered over the underpass while midoriya passes out. All Might is then seen repeatedly slapping izuku to wake him up **hey kid wake up, wake up kid.** Huh A-ll-ll-ll M-i-igh-ht imypurbiggestfanitsonicetomeetyou. **Ha ha ha, nice to see a fan but i need to go I did sign your notebook for you know your quite knowledgeable aren't you. **Yeah thanks all might before you go can I ask you a question (all might still has around 5 minute left in this story for plot reasons later). **You just did but go ahead young uh** Midoriya Izuku sir **young Midoriya.**

_Deep breaths izuku deep breaths. _Can I even though I don't have a quirk still be a hero.

While izuku is looking down he doesn't see all might hesitating. **I am sorry young Midoriya but I do not think you can be a hero. There are lots of dangerous villains who would be able to overwhelm you I is just to dangerous. Even if it wasn't society might not accept a quirkless hero I am truly sorry.** He said sounding sorry _stupid izuku of course he would say that._

I see thank you sir i guess i should have expected that. _**Crap i'm almost out of time. **_**There are still noble professions like police officers and firefighters however I must go and take this guy to the station he says waving the bottle with the villain in it around. **This is the last thing he says before jumping away leaving a dust cloud behind him from the power of his jump..

ofcourseishouldhaveexpected thisbutitstilldoesn'tmakeithurtlessand.. Hey kid you look lost. A man with a black hoodie dark jeans and neon blue gloves. He suddenly took his gloves off and they are suddenly coated in a plasma red energy. How about I give you some directions in exchange you can give me all that you own. Izuku starts backing up in fear before he could run away he notices something in his hands a pokeball. Come on now kid just listen and no one will get hurt too badly. Izuku will little options left throws the pokeball and yells the name he first thinks of. RALTS I CHOSE YOU before it opened revealing. Ral Ralts the ralts? Said. oh so you can use pokemon interesting but i will have to kill you know before jumping at them with his glowing fists. Ralts suddenly used confusion making him stop and back off for a second. Izuku suddenly shouts for Ralts to use disable. In doing this the man's hands lose their glow.

Fuck kid what did you do with my quirk. The man said losing control showing his anger. Not wasting time he grabbed a bottle off the ground and commands ralts to use confusion. Once disoriented the man was knocked out by the glass bottle breaking over his head and izuku and ralts running away.

_Wait how did this happen im quirkless no i'm obviously quirked but why now._ Shaking his head he bends down as asks ralts are you my pokemon. "Ral ral" ralts says while nodding. Okay then let's learn about this quirk together he says as he returns ralts. As he walks home he hears an explosion so he goes to see it. When he arrives he is scared by what he sees. The sludge villain has captured a hostage while the alley is on fire and the heroes are not doing anything. Getting closer he sees the hostage. Bakugou. Is the last thing he says before his and everyone's surprise he runs towards them with one thought.

Save him


	3. Discoveries

This = normal

_Is_ =thoughts

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = izuku mumbling

"Here" = pokemon or some others speech

Last time on Pokestar Z

Getting closer he sees the hostage. Bakugou. Is the last thing he says before his and everyone's surprise he runs towards them with one thought.

Save him

Izuku rushes toward the crowd ignoring the cires of the heroes telling him to stop and come back. _Why an i running what am I going to do to stop him ralts can't help in this case wait let's try something. _STARLY STAND BY FOR BATTLE.(cookie points if you figure out the reference.)

Suddenly the pokeball releases a Starly relieving Izuku that it worked. _Oh Thank God. _"Is that a pokemon. Still this meat suit is better scram kid. The sludge man exclaimed as the crowd starts mummering about to them a random kid summoning a starley to take on a villain.

However he paid the crowd no mind as he was already trying to save bakugou. Starly use tackle on his eye(izuku has a subconscious knowledge of the moves they first know). It land casing the sludge man to release bakugou long enough for him to breath and yell at izuku. WHAT THE YELL I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP HOW ARE YOU EVEMDGVK. Before he could finish he was swept back up and the villain used his tentacle to slash at starly with surprising speed hitting it. "Star star". No starley use roost. (each Pokemon will also get 1 egg move) out of thin air glowing white feathers appear and go into starly for it to glow white for a second. Now that you hp is back up rush him with quick attack. As he says this he rushes towards the sludge to claw bakugou free to turn up unsuccessful. The sludge villain screeches at him going to strike him for a final time but was stopped. **I must thank you young man you have reminded me of the true essence of a hero.** "Damn you all might". **DETROIT SMASH. **In doing this not only does he defeat the sludge villain but changes the weather.

Afterward as All Might and Bakugou are being praised the Pro heroes scald Midoriya. What were you thinking you could have gotten hurt you should've let the pro heroes deal with it death arm scolded while Backdraft gets ready to join in Midoriya however stops him. And why did I have to jump in then. If i should have let a hero deal with it why were you all watching and let me do the work before All Might came in. as he says the the pro heroes are silenced as he walked away and on his way home he is stopped by bakugou. DEKU! I don't know what you were thinking but I didn't need your help I would've been better off on my own. How were you able to do that your quirkless weak subspecies of a person. This however causes Izuku to laugh and tell him. It's my quirk Bakagou (yes that is spelled right). Yeah right nerd the hag wants me home but I will find out how you did this tomorrow. This is the last thing he said to me before he stalked off. _Well that was that better head home._

**I am here. Young Midoriya I would like to apologize for what I said. I was wrong and woul… **DON"T FINISH THAT SENTENCE. Midoriya shouts. You told me that someone quirkless would be useless in a heroics situation and now that I have a quirk your apologizing. You aren't sorry goodbye All Might. Izuku said before running of missing the steam coming off of all might. _**I made a mistake.**_

When he got home his mother Inko charged him. My baby are you alright, are you hurt how did you summon a pokemon. As Inko rambled izuku realized where he got it from. Mom I discovered my quirk I can be a hero now. My baby i'm so proud i'll make Katsudon. Thanks mom i'm going to my room to try and learn about my quirk I won't break anything. Okay dinner will be done in 30 minutes. In his room izuku starts discovering that he can only use one at a time when he was only able to summon ralts with the pokeball or just starly without ralts. Next he determined based on moves they will be around level five as starly and ralts new level five moves. However when looking over them believed that training can help level them up and guessed they could evolve as he couldn't summon staraptor. Finally he attempted to bring out a Cobalian and failed learning he can't summon any legendaries.

After dinner he went to his room and grabbed his jacket at went to the door. Mom i'm going to the beach i'll be back before 9. Okay stay safe Izuku. Once izuku leaves he heads to the beach planning what to do. _If I have to train them to get them to level up or gain moves i would be best to limit it to 3 teammates so i have options, don't have to train to many so they will level quicker, and it makes them easier to remember on me I already have ralts and starly. _His thought ended when he got to the beach he started to go near the center and brought out ralts. Ralts I need you to help me clear out a patch by using confusion to push stuff away and to help carry things using double team(the battle with the one person leveled ralts up but izuku doesn't fully know), as saying this he picks up a truck tire. "Ralts ral" ralts nodded vigorously before using confusion to knock stuff away. Around twenty-three minutes later they had a small area clear and ralts took Izuku leg. Yes ralts actually it could get annoying to say it repeatedly would you like a nickname. Ralts looked confused before happily nodding. Okay your name is Dawn, because you brought forward the dawn of our new dream so what did you need Dawn. Dawn looked happy before teleporting? Dawn you guys can level up you learned teleport i'm so happy Izuku says while hugging ralts.(early levels level quicker) Sorry but I need you to return now. A beam returns Ralston the ball. Now time for our final teammate. Out of all the options I think you will get along the best so let's go. Buneary I choose you. "Bun Bun Buneary."

I'll call you GrimRabbit.

This story is crossposted on both ao3 and wattpad updates will be slower as this is the last site I started posting on I try to update once a wek


	4. Chapter 4

Part 2 Trainer meets a chimera

This = normal

_Is_ =thoughts

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = izuku mumbling

"Here" = pokemon or some others speech

What Izuku didn't know yet is that there was a video recorded of him that is circulating online. This chapter starts off in the office of someone'. Is he a dog, a bear, or a mouse nobody knew but himself with the only thing people are sure of is that he is Nedzu. He was watching the video of Izuku and had notes around him. _Hmm on his registration he is quirkless. So in other words from stress he developed a quirk or him. But he seems to summon pocket mon i believe there called I need to check on him to see how he treats them after all they are intelligent living creatures. _After this thought he leaves his office and out the door.

"Nedzu sir are you going somewhere." A tied hobo looking caterpillar says looking at his boss " you normally are never in such a hurry" Nedzus response causes him shivering in reply to what he said.

Why yes Aizawa I do. I'm going to meet a potential student over something rather important hopefully it nothing much. The Mammalian Principal said way to cheerily for what he was saying. Without giving Aizawa time to reply he heads out into a cab before heading to the Midoriya residence.

It was Saturday the day after the so called sludge incident and he, Dawn, Nova, and Grimrabbit have trained at the beach clearing out a large portion of it as well as learning what moves his pokemon knows and memorizing them. At the moment he is going over them in his head. _Dawn seems to know disable, confusion, double team, teleport, disarming voice, and lucky chant. Mine seem able to use six moves max otherwise it could use growl. Nova knows roost, tackle, quick attack, wing attack, and growl . Finally GrimRabbit seems the most diverse with teeter dance, rain dance, foresight, pound, and endure levels bei… _His thought was ended by the ringing doorbell catches his attention

"Izu can you get the door, i'm busy making lunch and tea." his mother hurriedly says from the kitchen. Sure Mom he says going to the door and opening it to see nothing. " Down here kid" a mammal said bellow him greeted "Am I a bear, a dog, or a mouse I'm UA principal Nedzu." Sir you gave me a trick question as you are none of the above we know your a mammal due to the choices you gave but your most likely a chimera with a mix between dog breed and bear dna. "_So he saw through the question and even gave me an answer he's smart" "_good job but I am here for more than riddles may I come in" he says while smiling.

Sure would you like some tea I think I know what you would like to discuss. "While thank you I would love some tea what flavor might it be" the Chimera responded. We have Oolong tea, Hey mom we have a guest could you pour two cups of tea please, izuku says while getting an affirmative answer. Once they had their tea they sat down and izuku spoke up. I am just guessing but your here about my quirk right, the ability to summon intelligent life forms similar to you able to use moves each similar to a quirk makes you want to see how I treat them. "Correct young man not just that but you were registered as quirkless so it makes me wonder where you got it." he says while sipping his tea. Understandable give me a minute come on out Dawn. "Ral Ral". this is the first time I summoned you see that say I was attacked by a villian. Not to mention how the quirkless are treated when another villain tried to rob me the stress caused me to develop my quirk. "_So it's not him good."_ and while I do train them I never force them and I train to battle alongside them. " Well I need to update you quirk regrestitry you are applying to my school so can you tell me what it does" Sure

After their conversation they said goodbye before parting ways with nedzu going back to Yuuei and Izuku going to the beach to train Nova. When Nedzu got to Yuuei he terrified his staff. Sir why do you look so happy. A terrified present mic said. " well you see I have a potential new personal student" he cheerfully said causing the staff to go pale. " oh by the way I need to plan something so I have a job for you Kayama-san." Now midnight wasn't scared of much but Nedzu was one of them. Wh-hat D-d-do-o you n-ee-e-ed m-e-ee to do she stuttered out.

" download on my computer an emulator for the Pokemon games." Now while this confused them nobody said anything in fear of the Chimera.

Izuku has officially arrived at the beach and started to train Nova "star star". Nova use quick attack to knock down that trash pile as soon as you can. Doing this he sees the pile fall. HEY NOVA. "ly starly". I want to try something can you use quick attack while I hold your leg I want to see if you can boost me. "Star star" Nova says while they test it and it works they both go fast yet slower as starly has added weight. While training with Nova hours become days and days become a month before it starts gaining moves like double team. Nova use double team then quick attack on the target.

Nova destroys the target before it starts glowing. NOVA YOU OKAY. as he shouts this Nova changes it shape and size until it burst out of the glow but different. "STARAVIA". Nova you evolved, You Evolved. YOU EVOLVED, izuku shouted before hugging Nova in joy not as a Starly but as a Staravia.(evolves at level 14). Lets try out our new strength use double team. Instead of 5 clones it created 10. Wow you doubled your double team now use quick attack. In saying this Nova becomes a blur. Nova I am so proud of you but I also need to train GrimRabbit so I need you to return for now. Instead of waiting, Nova chirps and flies to the ball hitting the button and returning itself. Hm looks like our friendship is increasing.

Sending out GR(GrimRabbit) he starts talking to it. GrimRabbit you, Dawn, and Nova have helped me so much so will you please help me help train with you. "Bun Bun" GR nods before starting to move trash for Izuku to join in with it and together start laughing while working.

What neither notice is a tall lanky blond looking at them from a distance frowning at himself watching the to happily working with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

This = normal

Is =thoughts

HOW =shouting

Text = All Might

Works = english

"Here" = pokemon or some others speech

Izuku woke up early in the morning so he got up, got dressed, and made breakfast. For him and his mom he made Miso soup with some baked fish while fixing together fruits and yogurt for his pokemon. He found that they liked the taste of fruits and the dairy had proper calcium for them allowing them to grow stronger and happier. He sent out Dawn first to eat and after her Nova, before finally feeding GM. he headed to school with GM out where now that he had a quirk everyone was pretending to be nice to him. This made him mad because they didn't even apologize they just pretend it never happened. Even the teacher started being nicer to him and stopping bakugou he even gave Bakugou a detention for trying to attack him once. All of it was because he had a powerful quirk now, some of his classmates wanting to see certain Pokemon from him but he shut them down and ignored him. Still Izuku knew he had some catching up to do so he and his team decided to train by cleaning Dagobah Beach.

When he got there he decided to split each month for each Pokemon with the first three being for Dawn, the third through sixth for Gm, and 2 of the last three for Nova. the last month would be solely for personal training as he would need to be able to fight with his team, alongside his team, and without his team. And with that the first month began. He had Dawn use double team while using disarming voice to break apart rubble so it was easier to carry. That month was all about getting Dawn reaction time and speed quicker. Near the middle of the second month Dawn learned magical leaf instead of lucky chant proving Izuku right. This however confused him until he realized it was his thoughts that chose the moves as he never really cared for lucky chant

By the end of month two Dawn was quicker than when they started as well as slightly stronger however nothing new happened. The third month changed that. About a quarter of the way through the month the beach was around 27% cleaned with the two of them. However while moving the truck he noticed that the bottom was stabbed trough so when they moved it it Izuku accidentally slashed his leg. As he hissed in pain Dawn came over. "Ral Ral" ralts hurried over and glowed pink before it transferred to her hands and pulsed forward healing his leg good as new. Dawn did you learn heal pulse, izuku happily asked while Dawn nodded before using it again pulsing in an outward motion instead of focused. However Dawn what move did you forget, going through the moves they learned it forgot confusion. They ended the third month with 29% done.

After Dawn was done training they went to GrimRabbit(female by the way). They started the 4th month of by smashing the rubble into smaller manageable pieces to carry. For the most part GM didn't do much but it would spend time sitting in the sun. at the beginning of the fifth month GM made a big discovery that she wanted to share. "Bun Bun". What is it GrimRabbit. GM suddenly started absorbing energy before firing a beam of energy destroying a pile of trash , it used Solar Beam (if dawns can use ice beam mine can use solar beam). By the end of the fifth month the beach was 53% clean.

The sixth month was dedicated to using its move in repetition to change between them quicker why spending time speeding up the time it took to charge solar beam. Suddenly as a piece was falling a few away GM jumped up and kicked it before trying again and missing taking some damage. It was this moment that izuku relized that GM leveled up faster and learned jump kick beacuase of its experince group relizing how stupid he was for forgeting it they ended the moth with 65% of the beach clean.

Finally it was Novas turn to train and they did a lot of flying with izuku holding on so they could adjust to it as well as increasing speed. They used double team to haul the garbage to the dump managing to clear the beach to 79% clear he also over the months have been gaining media attention so he had to get a quirk permit for clearing the beach. He got one surprisingly easy however he felt it was because the government didn't want to use resources to finish the beach so they decided to let him. Nova managed to learn endeavor instead on tackle and by the end of the Month 92% completed.

It was Izuku's month to himself but he realized his team had one fatal flaw so he went against his code and summoned one more and gave it training while he finished the beach. By the time the month was over the Pokemon was level 12 (i know what it is and is letting you wait to see) and izuku had a well defined 6 pack, cleaning the beach 100% 1 week before the entrance exam. . On his way to shop to celebrate he saw a horned blond mumbling to herself

whatamItodoi'mlostandi… as she went on they looked at her weird before Izuku went up to her. Hello my names Izuku Midoriya can I help you. The girl looked surprised before a look of joy overtook her face. Oh Yes Oh Yes thank you my name is pony and I'm lost i'm looking for XXX XXX Lane. I'm from Texas but i'm here for Yuuei. Me t.. Sorry Me to. do you have trouble with japanese. Izuku says this as they walk towards a cafe and have a seat. How do you know english. Yeah I do I'm worried it will cause me to fail and I don't know what I'll do. Before she could get into a mumble storm izuku stopped her.

Last name Pony, Izuku asks while getting out a piece of paper. Tsunotori why, she asks confused. Izuku smiles and hands her a paper with his number on it. My mom is a nurse so I'm giving you my number. Also to answer your question my dad works overseas in america. The reason why to teach you cpr to help you be a hero and also. He pauses to add a dramatic effect.

I can tutor you in Japanese if you want me to Tsunotori-san, he says getting a nod from the girl


	6. It Begins

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

"Here" = pokemon or some others speech

It has been a week since Izuku has meet Pony. He has spent the last week tutoring her and teaching her the basics of cpr. Today however is the day of the Yueei Entrance Exam and Pony had already went on ahead. As he walks up to the school he marvels at the size missing a rock before tripping on it. _Or I could just die._ Was his thought before he suddenly started floating. The girl who stopped him started Talking.

I stopped you with my quirk! Sorry for not asking but I figured you wouldn't want to fall face first into the ground. She smiled. Before she could continue on Izuku stopped her. Thank you miss uhh. He starts before realizing he doesn't doesn;t know her name. Oh my names Uraraka Ochako, Uraraka responded. Thank you Uraraka-san yeah face planting wouldn't be pleasant but we should head in before we're late he responded before they went in with one thought on his mine _I talked to a cute girl._

When he gets inside he of course was seated against Bakugou freaking Katsuki so he sat down and took out a notebook as he felt that being able to take notes would help him in the long run. Suddenly in the auditorium the lights turned off as a blond man with a cockatoo style haircut wearing leather came up to the stand this Man was Present Mic. Then Mic did what any sane person would do.

ALRIGHT, LET'S GET STARTED CAN I GET A HEEEEYYYY, Mic shouts only to receive silence. Despite the somewhat sadding display he ventured on like it never happened. He goes on to explain the exam before s blue haired teen shot up raising his hand. Excuse me! I Have a question, On the Sheet it says that there are 4 robots yet you are only explaining four if this is an oversight it is shameful for such a prestigious school, He rants before turning a pointing at izuku. And you with the curly hair you have been looking down this entire time while this is happening if your not going to take this seriously then leave, he finished off. Now in another universe izuku would back down and apologize but this is not that universe.

Honestly, in my opinion, if anyone should leave its you, izuku starts out. Wha.. before the teen could argue izuku went on. So first, to notice me you would have to constantly look at me when you should have looked up front. Second, My head was down because I was writing in my notebook filling it with useful information and making strategies to do to get the most points while limiting property damage, so you're telling me that you want brute force your way through not very smart. Third, If you find me planning distracting what would you tell a crying child outside a burning building their parents are stuck in to shut up and you can't save them because they distract you how very heroic of you. Izuku says with as much sarcasm he can muster.

By this point the teen is embarrassed and trying to shrink in on himself while others are snickering at him but to the teens horror izuku finished off. And finally, If we were heroes and this was a meeting you interrupting and not waiting till the end to asks questions you could be costing lives of people who would still be alive if you waited now sit down and let Mic finish. With that said sorry for taking up time Mic, he says switching to a kind and happy smile making Mic stop internally laughing and comparing Izuku to Aizawa and continue on with his presentation.

Thank you examine as I was getting to there is also a final robot that is called the zero pointer. It isn't unbeatable per say but it won't give you any points and is more of an obstacle. Now remember to go Beyond PLUS ULTRA. As he says this the students join in on his cheer and head to the test site but not before bakugou loudly claiming that he was going to crush pathetic deku and get first. When he got to his site ground B also known as Beta he started getting ready and got out his notebook. Nova stand by for battle. "Avia" Nova comes out causing some of the audience to gasp in surprise. Like the Yuuei Training grounds Izuku has been labeling his plans by the greek alphabet.

Okay Nova based on all the info it would be best for us to use plan Epsilon. As Izuku shows Nova the plan with him chirping as they go into detail. Then he notices one of the contestants was nervous. _the nice gir.. Uraraka_ he corrected himself. Seeing as she was nervous he went over to try and motivate her and ease some of her stress before he felt a hand on his shoulder. You don't plan to distract her do you, the same bispectale teen from before asked before izuku responded to him again.

No I wasn't as you can see she is nervous and stressed so I was going to help her. It seems like you want to be the next Endeavor with how you only care about beating villains and not those around you. This cause people to write the blue haired teen of as less competition. See, Izuku started, The practical hasn't even started and they are writing you off. As he finishes he walks toward Uraraka to cheer her up.

Hey Uraraka you seem stressed, izuku asks before she responds, Yeah I'm really nervous that I won't be able to succeed, she responded. Well then don't believe in me but believe in the you that I believe in, oh and a word of advice heroes don't wait for countdowns Izuku responded before starting to walk away with Nova. Before he was to far she shouted one more thing to him. THANK YOU, she kindly shouted. No problem, Izuku responded. Just then Mic shouted.

Ready GOOOOOO!


	7. Chapter 7

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

"Here" = pokemon or some others speech

Last time on Pokestar Z

Ready GOOOOOO!

Izuku hearing this ran into the arena while Ochako is the only one to follow after him. While others start to laugh at the two since they started before the test started Present Mic shouts over the mic. WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR THE EXAM STARTED THOSE TWO ARE AHEAD ALREADY. In this everyone stops laughing and curses the green headed teen out.

Meanwhile 30 seconds before Present Mics announcement

As Izuku runs in he starts the plan he made with Nova. grabbing on to Novas leg he tells him to use quick attack to get them into the robot center. Once there he lets go and uses the momentum to smash into a 2 pointer with his foot and bounces off while nova destroys a 1 pointer giving him 3 points to start. Suddenly he notices Ochako running toward some other robots before present mic makes his announcement.

Acting quickly he ordered Nova to start the next step. Nova use double team and spread out using aerial ace when you see a robot if you have the option target unexpecting groups to avoid damage taking. Main Nova Stay with me, Izuku says before the rest start to catch up to him. Lets go Nova he shouted why running before running into a two pointer using his knowledge when it shoots out avoiding the tail and grabs it. Nova use aerial ace to cut the tail off he yells while shifting position to make it collapse on the ground and unable to get up. While nova does this a belly button laser kid destroyed it so izuku used the scorpion tail how he new best as a three pointer approached him. As a weapon

Using the tail he stabs into the 3 pointer destroying it. He takes his weapon and uses it to slash at and destroy a total of three 3 pointers, four 2 points, and two one pointers before the tail become unusable as a weapon anymore. As he continues on unknowingly making a total of 57 points thanks to novas double teams which have been destroyed at this point. Suddenly he gets a thought in his head. _I wonder how Pony is doing_

Meanwhile in Battle Center Gamma

Pony was in the middle of the arena with two horns being sent at robots while the other two she could control were spinning around her as an offensive defence just in case running around destroying robots. Suddenly she gets surrounded by 4 robots so she sends her 4 horns into the robot destroying them and getting 6 more points adding up to a total of 57 points. As she is doing this she is going over some off what Izuku told her in her head

_Target your opponent's blind spot. No matter who or what it is everything has a blind spot and with your control with your horns you can trick them to hit their blind spots making easy takedowns_. As Pony remembers Izuku's works she moves forward running but with all the robots being destroyed she started having trouble finding them but did use her horn to move a purple haired teen who looks like he slept 2 weeks ago out of the way of a robot. What Izuku and Pony didn't know is that the teachers were watching them a lot closer than they though

Observation room

Different students have different advantages. Some prefer to gather information and search around some prefer to remain calm under pressure. There are also those who use speed to rush the competition or those who have pure combat ability. Those who are able to combine them will get the highest score, nedzu said.

This group of students look promising, a tall black haired woman says while looking at the screen before noticing a green haired teen and starts shaking. I-is he us-using po-pokemon she looks toward Nedzu as he smile making her remember getting the games on meanwhile Aizawa sits up. _Potential student and sudden interest in Pokemon games applicant using them we are so screwed._ As he thought this Nedzu made his fears real.

Why yes he is, not to mention his score on the math and strategy section on the paper test and his cause for strategy making I might make him take some one on one classes with me on analysis and strategy to replace math he laughs before All Might says something bring Nedzu out of his plans and Midnight out of the conversation.

Well the real test is about to begin, he says why pushing a big red button labeled kaiju.

Back in Ground Beta

As Izuku was getting ready to head back he felt the ground shake. _An earthquake_ was the common thought going through everyone's head as the zero pinter comes out and is revealed. As he was trying to run away he heard something and looked back to see uraraka trapped and yell out for help while everyone was running away and he could not take that so he ran in.

Nova use double team, Izuku shouted before 14 copies of nova appeared as he then proceeded to the next step. Separate around him then use quick attack. Now special move KAMIKAZE, Izuku shouts as Nova proceeds to attack causing an explosion as Izuku gets the rock off of Ochako. Don't worry you'll be alright Uraraka-san, he says as pulling her out before looking at Nova. Nova you took some serious damage use roost he says to Nova as he lays Uraraka down to look at her leg.

Nova Return and prepare to help dawn. As he says this a 2 pointer sneaks up on him but has Dawn finish it. Dawn use Disarming voice. He says as waves of power appear from her mouth. After that he looked at Dawn, Dawn I need you to use heal pulse I think I pulled a muscle lifting the rock and her ankle is sprained. As Dawn finished healing the bot plus healing gave just enough to level up and starts to glow and get Bigger. "Kirlia kir" dawn says as she finished evolving.

Hm you evolved I'm proud of you Dawn he says why patting her head making her embarrassed. Suddenly he looks to his right to see everyone staring at him mouths agape. Izuku being as dense as he is asked the simple question. Why are you staring, as he asks this he get the loud response. YOU TOOK DOWN THE ZERO POINTER! Before he could respond Present Mic screamed over the com. AND THE TEST IS OVER.

Well we should go come on Dawn let's go and look to see if anyone else needs healing before we go. There's no need for that sonny I have it from here, a short elderly woman said as she walked up to him, I saw you heal the girl so good job helping me out on my job as well here have some gummies. Izuku responded in kind and bowed, Thank you Recovery Girl, he said before leaving. Uraraka I hope to see you at Yuuei , he said before leaving meeting up with Pony at the front gate.

As they walked home, they discussed how they did in the exam before separating and going home. Once he got there he greeted his mother before going upstairs to bed and promptly falling asleep. Meanwhile at Yueei Nedzu is writing a schedule for him planning his newest lessons and projects.


	8. Acceptance

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

"Here" = pokemon or some others speech

A few days later Izuku was sitting at the table. _I got 59 points so I think I passed. The second highest score in my area was 45 so I should pass but then… "_Izuku? Izuku? Could you please stop staring at the fish?", Mamadoriya says filled with worry having to say something like that.

Sorry mom just thinking about the entrance exam, I feel like I did good but I can't be sure, Izuku says while taking his chopsticks and eating the fish. "Don't worry dear I know you did fine." Mamadoriya says as they start to finish their dinner. After they eat Izuku is seen in his room training with Dawn Rapidly teleporting around the room as she can. Suddenly Inko burst into the room shouting, "Izuku it's here your letter." Hearing this he grabs the letter as Inko leaves the room for Izuku to open his letter.

_Well what do I have to lose,_ izuku thought as he carefully opened the letter to find a 3D Hologram Projector. Not seeing anything else to do he presses it for someone to show up. Hello Midoriya you thought that it would be a teacher but it was me, Nedzu principal of UA here to give you your results. _Wait nedzu he's giving the results and was that a reference of some kind._

You managed to score a 92% on the written portion managing to be one of only 11 this year to get that high, the holo-Nedzu continues on breaking him from his thoughts . However then you have the practical. Let me congratulate you for making 59 points that would have been enough to get you sixth place however that is not all. During the end you took on the zero pointer to save a student from danger. This act as wel/l as healing her ankle not only got you 40 hero points but also recovery girls interest. The girl even came to ask to transfer some of her points which we refused anyway one last thing.

At this point the information overload was starting to give Izuku a headache but he listened to nedzu as he finished off. Finally your english is at a fluent level were it would be useless to put you in that class. Therefore every other week you will take an english test while the rest of the class time you will be in a class by yourself, Tactics, Strategy, and Analysis, otherwise known as TSA taught by me with that, Welcome to your hero academia.

In a room, it shows the teachers talking about the test and preparing for classes while also reviewing the top ten.

Midoriya Izuku 59 Villain points 40 Hero points Rank 1st

Bakugou Katsuki 77 Villain points 0 Hero points Rank 2nd

Kirishima Eijiro 39 Villain points 35 Hero points Rank 3rd

Uraraka Ochako 20 Villain points 45 Hero points Rank 4th

Ibara Shiozaki 36 Villain points 32 Hero points Rank 5th

Itsuka Kendo 25 Villain points 40 Hero points Rank 6th

Tsunotori Pony 57 Villain points 7 Hero points Rank 7th

Tenya Iida 52 Villain points 9 Hero points Rank 8th

TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu 49 Villain points 10 Hero points Rank 9th

Tokoyami Fumikage 47 Villain points 10 Hero points Rank 10th

Amazing the second top didn't score any villain points Midnight says impressed. Another hero dressed as a cowboy responded on how he counteract them without slowing down. The teachers talk not noticing Aizawa's frown as he looks at the placements.

The scene shifts to Midoriya Running on the beach with Dawn Trailing behind him

Thinking how school will go. He was happy Pony got in but was disappointed she was in class b. She was his first real friend and after reassuring him that they will still meet and that he would still tutor her they both accepted and starting getting ready it was only a week until UA

It was the first day of UA the sun was shining, the flowers are blooming, on days like this kids like Midoriya are being overwhelmed by their mother, Wait what.

Izu, his mom began, you have everything you need right your watch, a change of underwear you didn't pack any Action figures did you.

Ughh no mom I didn't but I need to go or I'll be late, he replied before being shouted at. You Look really cool Inko shouted and despite himself Izuku blushed to the point that a tomato would be jealous. Once he got to UA he started to head to his Homeroom, only to get lost. _I know Ua is big but this is ridiculous how hard can a classroom be to find. _As he thinks this he bumps into Someone. Ow, sorry I got lost looking for my homeroom. Ruhh GRu what CLass IS it, The Person was hound dog Ua Counselor and had a dog mutation asked. 1A Izuku replied only to be directed a hall down take a left then the next turn to take a right.

I'm here and why is this door so big i know their are quirks that affect size but this is ridiculous he said all but to himself. As he opened it he saw bakugou and Iida arguing and said out loud by accident Just my luck.

As he said this a few eyes land on him as Iida walks up to him. Good Morning! My name is Tenya Iida from… only to be interrupted by izuku Soumei yeah i heard you but we should head to our seats before our teacher gets here. As he walked past him a voice spoke up. Hey I recognize you Pokemon boy as she walked in. Well hello to you Uraraka but we should head to our seat our teacher will be here any second.

Right you are a voice spoke up only to see a sleeping bag. As he got out it was revealed to be Aizawa. At least some seem to be rational the rest of you took 5 seconds to quiet down that's enough to get someone killed. _Who is he_, most the class thought. He reached into his sleeping bag while pulling out a uniform. My name is Shouta Aizawa and i'll be you home room teacher put these on and meet me outside he said to the shock of the students. Izuku knew one thing though this was going to be one hell of a school year, if only he knew.


	9. A Test of Quirks

HOW =shouting

Text = All Might

Works = English

"Here" = pokemon or some others speech

Izuku was the first into the locker room and get changed when everyone was chatting. Being abused most his life Izuku learned to pick up micro expressions and knew his teacher was serious. After a minute he was fully dressed while most people just started and made his way out to the field Aizawa was on.

"Your here before your classmates at least you can show rationalility" Aizawa said in a deadpanned voice.

"Most school start with orientation since we're out here it seems logical to your skipping it to test us so I want to stretch and prepare before it begins" Midoriya replied as he started stretching.

" Well it's clear to see why Nedzu is interested in him he will be chaos and I will need coffee" Aizawa thought. As Izuku Finished stretching the rest of his classmates started to show up and Aizawa spoke up. "Only one of you made it here in a rational time it took him 3 minutes while it took the rest of you 8, I expect all of you to be able to make it here in 2 before the end of the semester" Aizawa said before noticing Urracas hand, "yes Uraraka?" he questioned

"Aren't we going to head to orientation" she questioned before Aizawa responded. "No orientation is just a waste of time you only have 3 years to make is as a pro we don't have time to waste." he responded

"Softball throw, 50 meter dash, seated toe touch are all examples of test you done". Aizawa started. "Midoriya you scored First on the practical" he states. If anyone noticed bakugous scowling at this statement they didn't comment on it or ignored him. "How far could you throw in middle school?" Aizawa finished asking

"About 42 Meters" Midoriya responded. "Not to high but not to low try doing it know with your quirk" Aizawa responds back to it

As Midoriya walks up to the circle he opens his palm and summons his pokeball to everyone's shock. "Nova stand by for battle" Midoriya say while tossing his pokeball for Nova to come out. "Star Star" Nova called out. Izuku ignores the calls from behind him as some shouts out that he can summon pokemon. "Nova I am going to throw the ball when I do fly after it and fly it as far as you can without hurting yourself. As he says this he throws the ball for Nova to happily chirp and follow his orders

Two minutes later Aizawa's sensor starts to beep and reads 1.24 kilometers causing everyone to react in varying degrees before Aizawa asks Midoriya something. "Why did it stop at 1.24 kilometers" midoriya quickly comes up with a response " unlike the pokeball the Pokemon I have out at the time has a distance limit it can be from me based on type Nova has the farthest reach if we cross this distance it causes both of us pain." this caused Aizawa to nod as it was a reasonable drawback and people who injure themselves readily are a liability on the battlefield.

"This looks fun" A pink skinned girl said not knowing the mistake she made. "This looks fun then hows this for fun whoever scores lowest will be expelled. Aizawas voice darkens as he speaks causing outrage(get it cause its a move i'll stop now). "Thats unfair" Uraraka speaks out.

"And Villain ambushes, natural disasters, and hostage situations are" Aizawa rhetorically asks. "This is Yueii not a MgRonalds so give it your all Plus Ultra and all" He finished making everyone see the seriousness of the situation.

(I am lazy and am just writing izuku's important moments and top 3 of the events we know how he did)

50 meter dash

After the weird stomach laser kid It was Midoriya's and bakugou's turn and as they line up. "No matter what Shitty pokemon you play you will always be bellow me" bakugou taunts as izuku shrugs a takes out Nova again. "Nova when this starts I want you to use quick attack. As the shot rings of he grab Nova's foot as it used quick attack landing him at 3.42 seconds with bakugou landing in with 4.13 second causing him to self destruct in anger at being beat by midoriya.

Iida 2. Midoriya 3. Yaoyorozu

Long jump

As this test was whether or not you could clear the box or not lots of people were able to pass with asui, ayoma, bakugou used their quirks to boost there jump to Todoroki just made an ice bridge to make it across. Not wanting to be reliant on Nova for all the Tests sent out Buneary. GrimRabbit when I jump i need you to use jump kick on my feet to give me distance making to the end not noticing Aizawa smirk " so he isn't reliant on just one only able to summon one at a time" he thought.

Mineta, Sato, Koji, Hakugure, Kaminari, and Jirou did not clear

Grip test

There were only three scores that stood out being shoji with his six arms, sato using his quirk, and Yaomomo making the JAWS OF LIFE crushing the machine. Since he couldn't rely on his teammates Izuku got a score of 64.3 (you need a good grip to hold onto a speeding bird)

Yaomomo 2. Shouji 3. Sato

Ball throw(all other tests have taken place)

In this test was the most varied. Yaomomo made a cannon getting 1 kilometer even, and Uraraka surprised everyone when she threw infinity. After her Koji went up and called in some birds and copy what Nova did getting him a score of 924 meters before they dropped that Midoriya walked up and offered him a fistbump which he shyly took. "We both somewhat rely on nature's creatures we might be able to be friends." midoriya said causing Koji to nod and sign rapidly a positive reply.

Next up was bakugou who strolled in with confidence and screamed "GO TO HELL" while exploding the ball into the distance getting a score of 704.3 meters getting angry he lost to not just Deku but also Rock Head, Round Cheeks, Creation Chick, and Half n' Half. Before it ended Aizawa called Midoriya up.

"Midoriya how many teammates do you have" Aizawa asked. "Three Eraserhead-sensei" Midoriya responding surprising aizawa seeing this he replied why. "I noticed how tired you were saw the scarf and guessed."

"Ah that makes sense anyway your first score will count but I want you to do it with All three so you can be sure of their limits" Aizawa replied.

"Got it sensei" Midoriya responds while sending out Dawn. "kir li lia" Dawn shouts. "Dawn Use double team then use disarming voice" he replies causing it to shoot 412.12 meters due to the soundwaves and causing jirou to hold her ears and scream in pain. "Crap sorry Dawn use heal pulse" izuku says healing her. After getting thanked he sent out GrimRabbit to do her score which lead to a solar beam blasting it to a score of 712.3 meters

"It's a waste to do these individually so here are the scores" Aizawa said dead tired as the hologram pulled up

Yaoyorozu Momo 11. Uraraka Ochako

Todoroki Shouto 12. Koji Koda

Midoriya Izuku 13. Rikado Sato

Bakugou Katsuki 14. Asui Tsuyu

Tenya Iida 15. Aoyama Yuga

Fumikage Tokoyami 16. Hanta Sero

Mezo Shouji 17. Kyouka Jirou

Kirishima Eijiro 18. Kaminari Denki

Ashido Mina 19. Hagakure Tooru

Mashiro Ojiro 20. Mineta Minoru

Mineta collapsed on the ground crying getting ready to walk off before Aizawa stopped him. "By the way, nobody is getting expelled it was a logical ruse to get you to do your best." He said with a shit eating grin.

"Of course it was a lie I thought you all realized maybe I should have said something sooner" Yaomomo said. " Yeah you should have" most of the class thought.

"By The way Midoriya after you get your sylobis you need to meet with Nedzu for information on your class with him" Aizawa said. After that Midoriya walked back to the classroom not noticing Bakugou making mini explosions in his hands angry at him.

" Not only was I not in the top three but Deku BEAT ME. I am going to kill that nerd where not even the old lady will be able to fix him. I will show that bug his place." Bakugou thought


	10. A meeting with a class and principal

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

"Here" = pokemon or some others speech

On his way to nedzu's office he decided to stop by class 1b to pick Pony before heading to the office. When he went up to the classroom he confirmed two things. The first is yes all the doors were that big and second the classroom was loud so he steeled his nerves and opened the door. When he did everyone looked at him while Pony got up and ran towards him.

"Midoriya, how you do?" She asked excitedly. Midoriya smiled fondly at her as while she was decent at Japanese she still made small mistakes. "I am doing good Pony but it is, How are you doing" he said as she pouted before saying. "Awww man I thought I had it." Midoriya couldn't help at chuckle at her before a snobbish blonde came up to him and Demanded answers

"And who are you charging into the superior class B classroom" the blonde asked trying to sound superior.

"Who are you don't you know it is rude to demand things without introducing yourself first" Midoriya shot back as while he is shy most of the time he has had enough of stuck ups, especially blonde stuck ups.

The boy started sputtering before introducing himself. "I am Monoma Neito and my Quirk is Copy. It lets me copy the quirks of other people if I touch them. Now who are you" the newly named asked in interest.

"Thank you My name is Midoriya Izuku from class 1A and my quirk is Pokestar, and it allows me to summon a pokeball that allows me to send out a pokemon from the pokemon universe." Izuku replied before taking a breath and continuing on. "I have a meeting with Nedzu but I came to pick up Pony as I am her Japanese tutor before going and meet my future Alleys."

"Well at least you acknowledge us but still you must think your lucky to be born with such a strong quirk" Monoma asked before the red headed ponytailed girl spoke up. "Hey Monoma I am sure he doesn"t …" the girl started before Midoiya spoke up

"My quirk may seem strong but I spent most of my life quirkless and bullied and when I started using my quirk once I got I learned that every body starts at level 5 so I have to spend time to level them all up." Izuku started. "Because of this I have grown to dislike arrogant people who care about quirks so while we may get of on the wrong foot I feel we can have an agreement that people are more than their powers" Izuku continued while sticking his arm out in a form to suggest a hand shake

Monoma didn't know what to say but was shocked to see Midoriya offer him his hand. "You know Ican copy your quirk if we shake right" Monoma asked suspiciously as he reached forward and grabbed the hand. "And why should I care if you copy it? You will one day be my alley not my enemy now as interesting as this chat is; I should make my way to the office. Come on Pony let's head off. Izuku said as he walked out of the room with Pony following.

After they left A kid in a bandana looked towards the girl with the red ponytail and asked her "Did a kid from class 1A just befriend Monoma?". Kendo just stared at the door in shock. Normally she had to swiftly chop his neck to stop things. "I don't know Awase, I don't know." she finally responded

Meanwhile Izuku and Pony made their way to the office before Midoriya knocked on the door. "Come in" the ever cheery voice of the principal rang through as Izuku opened up the door and walked in

"Sorry I am late I had to meet up with someone first" Midoriya Said. The principal started pouring some tea he made before looking at him. "It is no problem but now that you are here would you like some tea before we get into this." the Chimera asked. Midoriya shook his head before responding "As lovely as a cup of tea sounds my friend is waiting outside for me so I want to get this done as soon as I can."

Nedzu only nodded before getting into business. "then to start things off as you know you have a different schedule than your classmates right." he asked only for Izuku to nod. "And just so you know you have caught my interest your battle style relies on commanding other and forming strategies like me you just rely on pokemon" Nedzu continued

That and looking into your history made me learn you are fluent in English thanks to your father working overseas. Therefore, I have created a Class called TSA or Tactic, Strategy, and Analysis where you will be learning to improve these things as my personal student instead of English with Present Mic so What do you say" Nedzu says, finishing off.

Midoriya could only grin before agreeing, then he pulled off his bookbag and grabbed his analysis journal to Nedzu. "Can you look through this then it is one of my analysis journals." he asks

"You just keep getting more interesting sure also have a good day" Nedzu replies as he opens the book and Midoriya starts to leave

On their way home Pony decided to ask Izuku a question. "So Midoriya how was your day"

It was great our teacher made us do a test and threatened to expel last place" Izuku replies looking as Pony's shocked face

After a second she finally responded. "Wut" was all she said

Meanwhile in Nedzu's office he is cackling maniacally and as Aizawa and Midnight walk past they feel a shiver go down their spine and look at the door before sprinting away with Aizawa saying out Loud "Not Today Satan"

When they are a good distance away he remembered that Nedzu had a meeting with Midoriya and paled before thinking "_What have I gotten myself into"._


	11. First class with principal

What is this I am finally continuing this story yes I have finally fount the motivation to write again

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

"Here" = pokemon or some others speech

It was the next day and Izuku and pony met up to walk to school. "Are you ready for classes Today Izuku" Pony asked

"Honestly yes but no, I have classes with nedzu instead of english and he terrifies me" he replies shuddering

" Makes sense I have another japanese class instead because of my home" She replied back

As he arrived with Pony at 1-b he said his goodbye before getting ready to head to his class

"See you later scum" Pony said causing him to face vault

"What did you just call me Pony" he asked politely

"Monoma said that is how you say friend and 1-A are our friends" She replied innocently

"Yeah no you just said scum not friend" he answered

"Oh really thanks for the info izuku" She replied before walking into her classroom. As Izuku was walking towards his class he heard a high pitched scream and the sudden urge to protect his groin. He may be scared of nedzu but he knows that pales in comparison to a woman's rage.

"Okay class since your all here get to know each other while I take a nap" Aizawa said tiredly

"Uh sensei, I brought some coffee from home. Do you want some? It looks like you need it" Izuku asked.

"Midoriya thank you and 2 points extra on your next quiz" Aizawa said walking over and chugging the offered beverage

"HOW IS THAT FAIR" the class shouted

"You have 5 minutes before Mic comes for english" Aizawa reminded them before entering his sleeping bag.

"Midoriya-san where are you going Sensei just said that mic will be here shortly" Iida said almost hitting someone with his arm chops

I have classes with nedzu instead of english because I am fluent so if english is next I need to get going. See ya" he replied unknowingly making Aizawa pale

"_He has the power to summon creatures with up to six moves that replicate quirks and he is getting knowledge from nedzu we are doomed may lord have mercy on my soul for my sake" _he prayed

"Well time for class with Nedzu" Izuku said nervously knocking on the door

"Come in Midoriya" Nedzu said as he entered the office. "I bet you're wondering what the class will be like don't you" he accurately guessed

"Yes sensei" Izuku responded

"Since I still need to read you analysis notebook We are going to start with learning about manipulation" Nedzu told him

"Not to judge you but why" izuku asked

"Simple my dear student I don't know your level of analysis yet so starting there would be unwise meanwhile manipulation is versatile it can be used to perform certain tactics, base strategies off of, and most importantly if you know how to you can analyze other to figure out the best way to do it or see if someone is being manipulated" Nedzu responded

"I see taking my knowledge and surroundings to my advantage this will be great" Izuku responded

"Yes that is why today is taking certain scenarios and guessing if it is a case of good manipulation, bad manipulation, or not a case at all. Then we will use this as we go through the week looking into the head as what counts as manipulation and what doesn't. Finally we will look at the methods that can be used and the ways to use them. At the rate I plan for this to go it should take 2 weeks or more precisely 12 days for this little unit so tell me my student." Nedzu started

"Are you ready now to attend a class not seen for thousands of years" he finished

"Di-did you just quote and reference vegeta from dragon ball" Izuku asked

"Hmm so someone has seen that show you would be surprised how any people nowadays haven"t even heard of it but jokes aside have you gotten ready"

"If you stay ready you won"t have to get ready" Izuku said grinning throwing his own reference in there (See if you can get it)

"Then let us begin" Nedzu pulled out a remote turning on the screen playing multiple videos for izuku to watch and put his answers down. With Izuku finished and 5 minutes of class left nedzu graded his work (sorry but I am to lazy to come up with multiple scenarios for him to watch for this) "Well my pupil I am pleasantly surprised you got a 61.5% with 8/13 most people without training only get about 3-5 correct" he said before the bell rang well you better head to class you have hero training next period"

"Thank you nedzu this class was a lot more fun than I imagined" He said getting ready to leave

"Oh yes before you go try and come up with a pokemon team to fight a defensive and stall based team by friday will you.

"Yes sensei" Izuku smiled leaving

Nedzu could only laugh as he watched izuku pull out a notebook and start writing. He was willing to learn and enjoy the class but also ask questions when he was confused and accept he needed help. Therefore in return nedzu would help make him a powerful hero before cackling and pouring his tea sending a chill down the staffs spine

As he made it back Aizawa was back in the room before he was asked a question. "How was classes with nedzu" Aizawa asked fearing the worst

"It was really good. He is such a good teacher, I am looking forward to my next class" He said, making Aizawa shake. This is even worse than he feared. He thought the young child would be traumatized but he was enjoying it. Maybe it's not too late to retire he thought before getting a text.

As if I'd let you, was all that was written.

"WHY DOES THAT USELESS NERD GET SPECIAL CLASSES HE AS USELESS AS A BUG"

"Bakugou, do not insult people next time you will get detention. Class your next teacher will be here shortly so get ready so quiet" Aizawa said quieting down the class from asking izuku questions and getting bakugou to fume from being ignored

"**I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON"** All Might yelled smashing open the door

*SLAM*

"Uh Midroiya are you alright you just smashed your head into the desk" Iida asked

" I was fine also THAT IS NOT HOW A NORMAL PERSON ENTERS A ROOM" he replied before yelling at All Might

"**Well if your fine well today you are now heroes in training and hero's need a costume"** he said clicking a button revealing a there custom cases.

"**Put these on and meet a ground beta for our first class**" getting everybody's attention as they got to get there costumes

"_Better just get this over with" _Izuku thought as he grabbed his costume

"_I'll show them that I can be a hero"_ was his last thought as he grabbed his costume and went to the changing room getting ready for class


	12. Chapter 12

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

"Here" = pokemon or some others speech

As the students Got their costumes on they headed towards Ground Gamma stopping to make a dramatic entrance.

" **Now Young Zygotes You are heroes" **All Might said as the students arrived in their costumes looking over their costumes. He cringed as he passed over todoroki as having half your body covered in ice seemed uncomfortable. (All costumes except for izuku are the same as cannon) then he saw izuku's costume.

He had a pair of red shoes with retractable roller blades as well as having good grip for running. His pants while black and looking normal were made of a resilient material meant to be water and temperature proof as well as being flexible to move in. He also had a utility belt that he had no idea what was in as he only got the basic information on his student's costumes. He had a light green shirt sown with a material that is tear resistant to help with knife blades. Over top was a darker green jacket that honestly was just made with the same fireproof and waterproof materials as the pants. On top of his head he had a normal green cap Finally he had a watch on his arm over that jacket that he knew had used just not what. (Basically platinum male protag with the colors changed slightly and made with more hero useful material with reds hat but green)

"Wow Midori-kun You look so cool they made my costume a little more skin tight than I would have liked" Uraraka said to him sheepishly rubbing her head.

"The hero course is the best" a small purple haired pervert said before someone smacked him upside the head.

(I realize that I forgot lunch before nedzu's class so just pretend that it happened and uraraka thanked him for saving her before talking about the first day)

"Well Uraraka-san while it might be a bit em-embarrassing It does mean it is less likely to get grabbed or caught on something plus helping with a space aesthe-tetic" He replied cheering for his minimal stuttering

**"Okay students here is the scenario. A group of villains have set up a bomb inside the building. The teams will be of two people, 2 villians and 2 heroes. The heroes need to go in and stop the villains"** All might started to explain before everyone starts asking questions.

"How are wins going to be decided"

"How will teams be decided"

"Are we allowed to blow them up"

"Are we going to be expelled if we don't do well"

**"Hold on my quirk isn't super hearing" **All Might says while pulling out cards " **The Heroes win if they either capture both villains with the capture tape or can touch the bomb since this is the first exercise while the villians win by capturing both heroes or defending the bomb for a full 15 minutes. Teams will be decided by lots"**

"Sensei is that really the best way," Iida said, raising his hand but speaking anyway."

"Think about it like this as heroes we have no idea when an event is going to happen and who we can work with this will help us simulate that" Izuku said as while he may have a dislike toward All Might he can still admit that this lesson would be helpful for them.

"Quite correct Young Midoriya I am glad you were able to see that" Nedzu said while walking on to the field clapping his hands

**"Principal what are you doing here"** All Might asked

"Do you really think you would be trusted to do lessons by yourself right away when you have little teaching experience? Power loader was suppose to be the one to watch today But he is dealing with a how should I say explosive student so I shall do this today". He responded

(All teams are the same in canon except Iida and Tokoyami trade places.")

**"Okay First team is The hero team, group A v.s. The villain team, group D. Villain team have five minutes to prepare.**

"I am going to crush you deku" Bakugou said smirking

"Lets see you try pomeranian" Izuku muttered to himself making a plan already to achieve victory.

"Okay Midori what's the plan" Uraraka asked

"First come on out Nova," Izuku said, sending out his bird mon. " All Might said we couldn't enter till five minutes were up he never said anything about scouting." Izuku said eviling while grabbing a small camera out of his utility belt and putting it on Nova.

"How will we see the feed though." Uraraka asked

"This is my poketch while it works as a watch it also allows me to watch what the cameras see as well as have a call feature to send distress signals and call others to give information." He said as Nova took off as they continued discussing their plan as they learned the bomb location on the fourth floor as Bakugou and Tokoyami fought.

" Are they aloud to do that" Kirishima asked seeing Nova fly off after hearing Izuku talk about a plan

"Why yes I find the quick loop hole excellent and am glad to see Midoriya taking things as serious as this" Nedzu said glad to see his student abuse loop holes such as this.

**"Yes and while I will not alter the rules today for fairness I will make sure to take this in note for future classes" All Might said. "** **And maybe apologize after class to young Midoriya" He thought. **

**"Five minutes are up, hero team may begin".** Both teams heard from their earbuds.

"Okay, Uraraka lets go," Izuku said as he returned Nova and sent out Dawn. "Kir Kirlia"

"Let's go the Midori"

As Izuku, Uraraka, and Dawn Go up the stories to the bomb room they reach the third floor before Izuku starts to get a bad feeling and stops uraraka with a hand before nodding to dawn. As Izuku steps forward he punches the wall, confusing the people watching in the audience room before Bakugou jumps out.

"I GOT YOU NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Bakugou screamed jumping towards them.

"Dawn use Disable" Izuku calmly replied as bakugou face planted into the ground sliding even as he nodded to Uraraka and had her run ahead.

"Deku" Bakugou mutters "I don't know what you did but I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT" Bakugou started screeching

"Sorry Bakugou but you won't be facing deku after all" Izuku chuckled before pulling his had down covering his eyes before looking up eyes gleaming as he spoke his next words

"You are challenged by Trainer Green"


	13. Battle Trials part Two

Meanwhile back in the Observation room before the start

"Wait are they allowed to do that I mean they haven't started" Mina asked looking at the screen

"You heard what Midoriya said while releasing his Staraiva he is just using the loopholes in the requirements to get ahead so he can't be punished already his first lesson and he is finding loophole I am proud" Nedzu said looking at his student

"**I Will mark it down for future reference**" All Might Said sheepishly

"Wait he can disable quirks" Kaminari said as he watched Bakugou hit the ground

"In the pokemon series Disable prevents a move from being used for 2-4 turns if this translates to minutes like I think it does it is helpful for one on one combat" Nedzu replies

"What happened to Him" Koda asked as he introduced himself as green

"**Sometimes a hero acts differently in costume than in person like how Midnight amplifies her nature in costume I assume Young-Midoriya is doing the same**" All Might answered  
_

"Good job Dawn return for now" Izuku said, clicking the pokeball button to return her. "Having said that Grim stand by for battle" He said while sending out Grim Rabbit.

Grim looks at Izuku who nods at her so she runs towards Bakugou before jumping and landing a jump kick on his shoulder using it as a springboard to land on Izuku's shoulder causing Bakugou to charge at him aiming to strike him. As Izuku dodges he slowly starts moving so that bakugou will be led to a more narrow halfway.

"STOP DODGING AND FIGHT" Bakugou said not noticing the shift in battle area

"As you wish Grim you know what to do" Izuku said

Suddenly Grim starts jumping at the wall to bounce off of it into bakugou's gut with a pound before using it to spring to the other wall and bounce off it to hit Bakugou in the face with a Jump kick knocking him back. In anger Bakugou starts to swing at Grim only for her to use the walls to dodge and hit him from all angles with pound and jump kick wearing him down as a well placed pound breaks his nose

"Midoriya I am at the fifth floor but I don't think I can get past tokoyami and dark shadow the are guarding the bomb from all angles" Uraraka said over the Mic

"Got it give me two minutes and then wait for my signal to grab the bomb for now distract him" Izuku replied turning his attention back to Bakugou getting socked in the side of the head  
_

"Why is Midoriya not fighting back he's just leading bakugou to a different hallway" Kirishima asked confused

"HAHAHAHAHA Yes my student" Nedzu chackled scaring everybody

"Sir why are you laughing" Momo asked scared while everyone including All Might nodding

"When people think of manipulation they think of using words to trick someone into doing something large however it could also be minor. Midoriya has led Bakugou to an even narrower Hallway with only one exit to suit his needs more. He took the lessons I have been teaching in manipulation before we even got into the techniques and is already using them he will be a great Student" Nedzu said grinning proud of his student for using his lesson even if unintentional

"**No no it can't be not that**" All Might said shaking as he saw Grim Rabbit jump from walls to combat Bakugou just like Gran Torino.

"WHY IS ALL MIGHT SHAKING" was the thought of all the students in the room

"Wait it appears Uraraka-san has got to the bomb room" Iida said as they heard her talk leaving them all to think what will happen in two minutes.  
_

"Sorry Bakugou but I can't waste anymore time here so I need to finish this" Izuku said

"SCREW YOU" Bakugou yelled as his hands started popping again; Disable wearing off. "You know what they may not be full but they are useable" Bakugou said holding his Gauntlets out

"**YOUNG BAKUGOU STOP YOU COULD SERIOUSLY** HURT HIM" All Might Yelled over The coms

"NOT IF HE DODGES" Bakugou yelled while going to pull the pin

"Grim Rain Dance" Izuku yells as a cloud starts to form above rain coming down as Bakugou pulls the pin. The explosion diminishes being put out by the water before being the same size as his normal explosion hitting Izuku doing little damage to his costume. "We were keeping Rain dance hidden in case disable ended before we planned good to see it come in handy." Izuku said as Grim got behind Bakugou.

"FUCK YOU I AM THE BEST I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS" Bakugou yelled at Izuku

"Then kneel" Izuku said as Grim jumps up and land a kick to the back of bakugou's head causing him to fall in a down laying position as Izuku rushes towards him while he is dazed and ties his arms together with the capture tape.

"**Bakugo is eliminated 6 minutes remaining**" was said over the Mics

"Now to go help Uraraka" Izuku said returning Grim and bringing back out Nova

"I lost to Deku" was Bakugou's last thought as Izuku left his field of vision  
_

"Looks like his explosions are back" Kirishima cheered before they noticed what he was planning All Might rushing to stop him

"**YOUNG BAKUGOU STOP YOU COULD SERIOUSLY HURT HIM"** All Might yelled over The coms before bakugou releases his explosion as they watch it turn harmless against Izuku

"It is always good to keep a trump card open. Midoriya had Bakugou in an areas against a fighting style he wasting use to and rendered his attacks minor inconveniences he did well for a 1 on 1 battle" Nedzu said as they watch Grim Rabbit kick the back of Bakugou's head

"Remind me not to get on his bad side" Sato muttered after hearing bakugou being told to kneel.

"**Bakugo is eliminated 6 minutes remaining**" All Might said over the coms as they all wondered why Izuku pulled out Nova  
_

"Tokoyami I will get the bomb" Uraraka said waiting for the signal

"Sorry hero but we will not allow that" Was all Tokoyami said before they hear a sound coming from outside causing them to look out the window

"Dun dun dun dun" was what they heard as they see Izuku holding onto Nova as they fly towards the window.

"WHAT THE" Tokoyami yelled before being interrupted by Izuku

"This is the greatest plan" Izuku sang as he and nova crashed into the window rolling into to room to the stupefied faces of Tokoyami and his partner

"Dawn stand by for battle" Izuku says bringing out Dawn.

In a moment of panic Tokoyami yells out "Sableye Shadow claw" before covering his mouth-beak in horror of letting that slip as Dark shadow begins to advance  
_

"Did Midoriya just crash through the window" Jirou asked stupefied

"I believe he did" Nedzu said sipping his tea face giving away no emotions

"Why is he acting diffrent for this battle" Iida questioned

"There are many ways to battle when Midoriya made bakugou made he slipped up more this is how he normal battle most likey" Nedzu answered

"Oh my god Tokoyami is a pokemon fan as well" Mina asked

"It can be quite a good game when you get into it" Nedzu said taking other sip of tea  
_

A̴̺̪̱̞͌͆͋̓͘͘ÿ̷̛̤̜͓͈̫͈̠́́̆̇̈́͝e̶̲͇͆̊ ̴̬̼̟͙̝̜͋̀́̄a̷̧̢̤̘͈̼͙͛̓̎͒͌͆̃y̶̡̪̓̋͘e̷͖̤̼̤͖̠͛͘ ̶͈̘͠ś̵̗̦̮͔̌̎͌͂͝͠ḧ̵̤̘̻͉́̔ā̵̤̬̺̎d̴̫̠͎͈̻̥͑͊͋̍̐ͅo̷͙̭̯̹̞̤͎̎͗̌͂̀ẅ̴̜́̄ ̵̢̯̮͚̰͚͑̿ͅć̶̡͈̠͉̥͕̻͋̍͒͌͝l̶̠̱̅͌͑͊a̴̪̬͛͘͘̚͠w̵̦̯̄̓̂͒ Dark Shaodw said why charging at dawn]

"Wait okay the dawn use teleport then disarming voice" Izuku yelled before a voice went over the coms

"**Hero Team wins**" All Might announces as both Izuku and tokoyami look to the bomb to see Uraraka holding

"We did it Midori" Uraraka said cheering

"Yes we won good job Uraraka I honestly forgot in those last few seconds

"Why did you crash through the window though" Tokoyami asked

"It worked didn't it" he asked to get nods. Besides I am interested in Dark shadow and your Pokemon knowledge"

"We can talk about it in the observation room" Tokoyami said

"Yes, let's go" Izuku said, walking with his Two friends so far from school besides Pony and he wouldn't trade it for the world. So they head back to get there reviews


End file.
